The Smile
by Kmikaze KAtie AAPPG 42
Summary: Terriblt title, I know. Cut me some slack. A more in depth look into the ENDING of 'Eye of the Beholder', specifically, Fox, Xanatos and Owen. Spoilers for that ep. if I get some of the events wrong. Ironically, inspired by Owen's smile at the end of it a


A/N: Some of the events in the story may clash with the episode, but I tried my best to get it as close as I could. I wrote this story because while Owen is not one of my favorite characters, he is definitely one of the most interesting, with or without the whole Puck thing. It struck me that at the end of the episode 'Eye of the Beholder' the Creepy (Yes, I think him creepy, as does my mother), wooden Owen was smiling even slightly. That stuck in my mind and brought fourth this little thing. Not too great but it's my first Gargoyles fic. Cut me some slack. The title isn't very good, either…. But hey, I tried. 

The Smile

David Xanatos inwardly heaved a heavy sigh of relief at seeing Fox return to normal. He ignored as much of the pain of the little 'electroshock treatment' he had just received as he could. Fox was safe now; the pain was insignificant. He'd get over it. He looked at the eye of Odin in his hand. Damn piece of Junk. He'd no idea it would have the effect on her of turning her into the beast that it had. He'd almost killed her. He slowly got to his feet as he saw Detective Maza remove the skirt to her costume and cover Fox with it. He was still worried. He looked anxiously at the pair.

"She is a live," Said Goliath, who was standing next to him. Above them, a Helicopter came into view. There was an Almost blinding light as one of Xanatos' helicopters, being piloted by Owen, landed on the roof of the building. 

"The Eye," Goliath said, "Give it to me."

Xanatos looked from the Eye in his hand to Fox, now Covered by Elisa's Costume Skirt, with Elisa kneeling beside her.

"A trade?" He asked.

"Let's just say I don't trust you with it," Goliath replied. Xanatos half smiled and complied, handing it to Goliath. He hadn't shown it, but he was damn relieved to be rid of the blasted thing. He never wanted to see it again. Giving it to Goliath was better than shattering it into a million pieces, which was what he wanted to do. Besides, Goliath had helped him save his "True Love", as he'd called it once. It was repayment, a small one, an inadequate one, but he was he to do?

"So now you know my weakness," Xanatos said, still a bit of a half smile on his face. Goliath regarded him coldly; almost insulted that Xanatos would think he would use his love for Fox against him.

"Only **you**," He said coldly, "Would think of love as a weakness."

All trace of any smile quickly melted away from the face of Xanatos, and was replaced by a scowl. He left Goliath and stalked over to where Fox lay. Gently he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, careful not to disturb the only cover she had. Elisa had gone to Join Goliath. From somewhere behind him, the rest of Goliath's clan showed up.

"What happened?" Asked Brooklyn.

"I'll tell you about it later," Said Goliath, "Let's go home."

With Fox in his arms, Xanatos began to walk back to the helicopter. When he got there, Owen stopped him.

"I believe he's right, Sir," Owen said almost emotionlessly, "You never have looked more Heroic."

"A momentary laps, I assure you," Xanatos said, unhappy that his softer side had shown. In his arms, Fox stirred and began to wake.

"David," She began groggily, "What happened?"

Xanatos looked down and he and smile a warm, loving smile, locking eyes with her. He seemed to drop his guard again and Owen could see the true love shining through in the look of love and adoration he looked upon Fox with.

"Just a Bad dream, my dear," he began softly, "And it's all over now. Goliath had the right idea. Let's go home." 

With that, Xanatos entered the Helicopter with Fox, still holding her, and cradling her against him. She sighed and snuggled into him, for the first time, really feeling safe. 

Unseen to then, Owen, possibly one of the most wooden men on the face of the planet, was smiling a small smile. 

…..Of course, he was anything but wooden as Puck. But now he was Owen.

Puck had always liked serving humans. They were fun to be around, had a sense of humor and were really interesting. Many people had still questioned why he would serve them. Sometimes Puck himself wondered why he bothered with it. 

When he saw Fox and Xanatos together now, he with out a doubt knew. For the first time, he truly knew what it was that he liked about them so much… other than their sense of humor and unpredictability. He continued to smile has he entered the Helicopter and piloted the couple home.

Fin


End file.
